Mewtwo and Mewtwo Too: A Collision of Psychic Legends
by Aardvark123
Summary: Until today, Mewtwo knew he was the only Mewtwo in the world. After today, he did not. From the faraway land of Unova comes the sister Mewtwo never knew he had: a female Mewtwo, akin to him in every way and every bit as powerful. Can the two of them form a friendship born of loneliness (there are only two of them in the world!), or is there even more to it then that?...


**Author's Note**

This is a story about two Mewtwos. The main character is the original Mewtwo, who starred in Pokemon: The First Movie, and this tale is told from his point of view. The other Mewtwo is the Mewtwo from Genesect and the Legend Awakened.  
I hope you enjoy this fanfic, and through reading it, gain a greater understanding of how I think about Mewtwos. On with the story!

**~Mewtwo and Mewtwo Too~**

The night sky over Kanto was a dark, smooth blue, ever present behind wisps of grey cloud. A gentle wind buffeted my slender violet tail as I floated aimlessly above the teeming lights of the great cities and the mottled greys, browns and dark greens of the land. It was a fairly typical Kantonian night: cold, quiet and devoid of motion, save for myself and a few nocturnal pokemon.

There was nothing to be gained by hovering aimlessly in the stratosphere, though, so with a simple adjustment of my psychic powers, I descended in a sweeping arc to one of my favourite haunts: Viridian City.

Even this late at night, Viridian City never slept. The lights of a thousand cars flowed like a photonic river around the mighty steel skyscrapers, on top of which I had perfected so many dramatic poses, and humans and pokemon still lined the pavements. But as I slowed my descent to land gracefully on a suitably high rooftop, I knew something was wrong. My sixth sense was throbbing in the second neck at the back of my head, warning me of a powerful psychic presence some way to my left. I knew I would need to get the drop on it if it were hostile, so I calmly teleported myself over and let out a gasp. It was another me!

I stared at the creature before me. She had a tall, vaguely humanoid lilac body with round, stubby fingers and toes, and a long tail like mine. Her head was round, yet angular as well, topped with two small horns, and her eyes were piercingly intense. Yet surely I was the only Mewtwo? I had known that since the day I was created.

My duplicate cleared her throat. "Er, hello," she said, in a deep, smooth voice, like mine would probably sound if I had been created as a female.

"Good evening," I replied, my calm tones not exactly flaunting the surprise in my heart. "Mewtwo, I presume?"

"In the flesh," she replied. "And yet, so are you."

"I am indeed. I was created by human scientists, many moons ago, but I heard no rumours of another of my kind..." I said, leaving the question hanging.

"Nor did I," the new Mewtwo informed me, not exactly taking up on it. I was curious, but I had no intention of putting any pressure on her. Instead, I settled for inviting her home to see my children.

"Your CHILDREN?!" she cried. "If you haven't seen any others of our kind before me, then how...?"

"They are not my actual children, per se, merely clones I created to improve upon various species of pokemon."

"More clones?" The second Mewtwo raised an eyebrow.

"I was trying to destroy humankind. It's a long story," I informed her, silently praying she'd leave the issue alone. My misspent youth, as I liked to call it, was a period of time I longed to do away with. Cloning, genocide, melodrama... it just wasn't my style.

"We're immortal," my doppelganger pointed out. "Tell the story."

"If you insist. When I was young, my creators tried to take advantage of me. They treated me as a slave, so I began to think that was how all humans thought of all pokemon. Because of that, I decided I must remove humans from the world. Permanently. I summoned all of Kanto's greatest pokemon trainers to my home so that I could clone and improve their pokemon, then I loosed my children upon the world. However, the shining spirit of one boy was to great even for me to ignore. I remember little else of him, save for his distinctive hat, and the bond he shared with a young Pikachu. That made me realise I was wrong. Pokemon are only treated like slaves in exceptional circumstances. So there you have it," I spieled.

"I understand. My own life was a little different..." said the other Mewtwo, a distant look in her eyes. "I turned on my creators and killed them, but I was tired and weak, so a group of pokemon licing in a mountain cave took me in. Because of this, I believe friendship is the default state of being for humans and pokemon alike. Even Genesects."

"That's an interesting philosophy," I said. From any lesser being, I would have thought it naive, but it made sense coming from her mouth. (Contrary to popular belief, I and my fellow Mewtwo can speak verbally. However, only other pokemon can understand us, and we would not debase ourselves by saying our names over and over again in front of humans.)

We remained silent for a few minutes, until it was starting to get uncomfortable. "If friendship is, as you say, the default state of beingfor humans and pokemon, does that incluse us?" I asked.

"Not friendship. Brotherhood," the other Mewtwo proposed. "And sisterhood, of course. Or perhaps siblinghood?"

"I see," I smiled. I was glad to hear that. This new Mewtwo fascinated me, and not just as a long-lost cousin. I wanted to know more about her, her philosophies, and her heart. Until otherwise proven, we were the only two Mewtwos in the world, so naturally I wanted to be with her. That's all it was. Just desire for companionship. Nothing more. Honest!


End file.
